


The Adventures Of NCT

by HVCakaVERNON



Series: KPOP Omorashi/Watersports [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Desperation, Car Sex, Chaptered, Desperation, Gay, Idols, Kink, Kinky jaehyun, M/M, Omorashi, Poor Mark, Public Sex, Public Wetting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Underage - Freeform, Underwear desperation, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi, car, just omo, kinky Yuta, might add more tags and pairings, omo, poor taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVCakaVERNON/pseuds/HVCakaVERNON
Summary: Mark might have slept too much with no bathroom breaks and Sicheng might always take too long in the shower.OR the moment when Mark thinks he humilliated himself but instead, he satisfied a certain kinky hyung and initiated a big wave of experimenting with their kink between the NCT members.-said kink being watersports/omorashi





	1. Mark Lee

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have multiple chapter each one with a different "plot"
> 
> \- Chapter 1: Mark  
> \- Chapter 2: Taeyong  
> \- Chapter 3: Mark&Haechan (on progress)

Mark had been peacefully asleep for over 10 hours now.  
It was their day off and Mark, more than the other members, had needed it for a long time.  
Of course he'd use it to catch up on sleep and rest  
So on the previous day, when he got to the dorm, he quickly showered and got himself a tasty meal, munching on it happily, knowing after that he'd get to sleep for the longest time in months.  
His sleep had been interrupted at 9am when his roommate had gotten up, and he simply cursed at Donghyuck telling him to close the curtains and go outside so he could sleep a bit more.  
It was now 12am and he woke up, softly blinking his eyes open.  
He still felt like sleeping a bit more, but the strong weight on his bladder forced him to get up and he fast walked towards the bathroom wearing only a white tshirt and his red briefs.  
Before leaving the room he gave his dick a quick squeeze realizing the last time he had used the bathroom was exacly eleven hours ago before he left the SM building after pratice.  
And he had drank quite a lot of water during dinner, which had accumulated to the amount of water he had drank during pratice but hadn't had the time to make it's way through his body before he used the bathroom.  
As he got there and turned the doorknob, he sighed in distaste as he found it locked his hand moving down to give his cock another desperate squeeze.  
Knowing he'd have to wait only made him much more aware of his need, making it feel ten times worse.  
"Sicheng is showering right now..." His leader's voice made him jump slightly as he turned to see him on the couch his phone in his hands.  
He hadn't noticed him when he first got to the living room.  
Nor Yuta who sat next to Taeyong on the couch reading a book.  
"He got in just a couple of minutes ago so it might take a bit.." Yuta's voiced sounded as he lifted his eyes from his book, analyzing Mark's figure.  
Realizing what he looked like Mark's hand quickly pulled away from his crotch blushing slightly.  
"Aish~" He whined out loud as he moved to sit on the other side of Taeyong.  
He run his hand through his hair chewing softly on his bottom lip and considering his options.  
There were none available at the moment, or none that he was desperate enough to consider, so he simply crossed his arms, his eyes foccused on the TV that was turned on but not watched by anyone.  
His hands were under his thights that he was pressing forcefully together.  
His bestfriend along with Jaehyun were the next to join them on the living room coming from the kitchen.  
"Hey Mark! Goodmorning~" Donghyuck gave Mark a bright greeting in english before noticing the other's expression "You okay?"  
Mark looked up at him and nodded softly with a sigh.  
"Yeah... Just need to piss quite badly.."  
He replied trying not to sound as desperate as he actually was.  
Which was much much more than just 'badly'.  
Jaehyun gave Mark a weird look before looking over at the bathroom's door to find it closed, with the shower sound inside, and he blinked softly at Mark with a small 'oh'.  
Their talk seemed to have picked up Yuta's interest as the other quickly lifted his eyes from the book again to watch them.  
"I can't focus on my book with so much noise.. Can I turn off the television?" Yuta asked already reaching for the remote.  
Mark shrugged his shoulders and nodded as the TV was not really distracting him, but he realized his mistake when the sound from the water of the shower become much more noticable without the TV muffling it.  
Mark pushed his hand to his crotch again and lifted his feet onto the couch sitting back on his heels hoping to remove some of the pressure.  
Yuta gave him a look but quickly went back to his book and it was Jaehyun who spoke next.  
"Maybe you could go get breakfast first.. You know.. To help pass the time! He'll be out as soon as you're finished eating.." Jaehyun said trying to sound reassuring.  
Mark nodded making great effort at getting up from the couch and letting out a soft whine.  
"I just hope he hurries up.. I might end up actually pissing myself if he doesn't.." Mark said trying to joke but knowing he was mostly serious.  
Taeyong let out a chuckle shaking his head at the younger.  
"Don't worry.. He'll be out in no time.." He said in a soft voice giving Mark a smile.  
Jaehyun and Donghyuck on the other hand seemed to be embarassed at Mark's comfortableness talking about this as both of them turned a bright pink color.  
Yuta didn't even flinch.  
Mark moved towards the kitchen with his bestfriend following him and helping him prepare his breakfast.  
Toasts with jelly and chocolate milk.  
Despite not being able to sit still on the chair because of his desperation, Mark had a nice conversation with Donghyuck, even if the other seemed a bit distracted by his fidgeting.  
Turning bright pink and gulping down, everytime Mark felt a wave of desperation going through him, and he ended up letting out a soft whine and jamming his hands into his crotch.  
He realized a bit too late that drinking the chocolate milk hadn't been one of his brightest ideas yet.  
After what felt like an eternity, and Mark knew it had definitely been more than 20 minutes, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer, so he got up and walked to the bathroom's door slammimg his fists on it.  
"Oh my fucking god! Hyung please hurry! I'm about to burst!" He yelled out not even noticing he had switched to english.  
Taeyong called out to him setting down his phone.  
"Mark calm down! Don't hit the door like that.." He said softly giving Mark an apologetic smile before getting up and moving to the door speaking in korean.  
"Sicheng ah! Mark really needs the bathroom! Please come out fast.." Hearing someone else saying it like that made Mark blush in slight embarassament as he was behaving a bit like a child.  
But he was now holding onto his crotch continuously, afraid of what might happen if he lets go of it.  
"Will be out in a few minutes!" Came Sicheng's reply over the shower sound and Mark let out a desperate sigh moving to sit back down on the couch.  
"There's no way I'll be able to hold it if he takes more than five minutes.." Mark said mostly to himself as he rocked back and forth on the couch.  
Yuta and Jaehyun were now sitting next to each other on the couch speaking casually and glancing at him every few seconds.  
Most likely because Mark could not stay still for over two seconds.  
He was foccusing all of his strenght on keeping his muscles tense and not letting his body win this one.  
It was only a minute later when Mark felt a few drops sipping into his underwear making him let out a shocked gasp.  
He bit his lip and held onto his member a bit tighter but only a few seconds later he leaked a bit more and then again.  
He saw a wet spot growing on his underwear and both Yuta and Jaehyun were staring at his crotch in shock.  
As Taeyong noticed this he quickly ushered Mark out of the couch so he wouldn't damage it.  
"Wait by the door..." He said as he forced Mark up and towards the bathroom with a slight blush on his face.  
As Taeyong pushed him, Mark let out a much bigger leak that now slid down his legs.  
"Oh my god.. I'm going to freaking use the kitchen sink!" He said ready to run towards the kitchen but his bestfriend caught his arm and looked at him firmly.  
"No Mark! That's where we wash the stuff we eat with.."  
Taeyong agreed with Donghyuck nodding his head.  
"Yeah Mark.. Just a minute more! Come on Sicheng!" It was now Taeyong's turn to yell but still the sound of the shower did not turn off.  
Mark felt a big spurt of pee leaving his body and watched in horror as it splashed on the floor and doubling forward, and slightly bouncing from foot to foot.  
"Shit... I'm gonna wet myself..." Mark said feeling tears at the corners of his eyes as it now hurt a lot.  
Everyone's eyes were foccused on him and he felt his cheeks burning.  
He bit hard on his bottom lip feeling a longer spurt this time that must have taken over 5 seconds, completely soaking the front of his red boxers.  
"Hyung.. I really can't hold it.." Mark said in a small and desperate voice, looking at Taeyong and feeling utterly humiliated as another spurt left him and he wasn't being able to stop it.  
Taeyong quickly left the room entering his own room and Mark had no idea why he left but still felt ashamed.  
There was a constant yet small trickle dripping out of him now, he tried his best to stop it but to no vail as it only continued to grow stronger.  
As Taeyong got back with a few towels in hand Mark's jaw dropped a bit and the sudden distraction made Mark loose his focus as the stream forcefully left his body, splashing onto the floor and pooling around his socked feet.  
Mark wouldn't lie.. It did feel quite orgasmic to let it flow out of him after such a long time and he ended up letting out a relieved moan.  
Taeyong quickly threw one of the bigger towels on the floor and Mark stepped onto it in embarassement as he watched his pee now soaking into the towel.  
For another minute and a half Mark continued to piss himself the other members just watching and nobody dared to utter a single sound as the hissing sound echoed before finally coming to a stop, leaving Mark panting a bit and a bit sweaty from holding it so long.  
As the relief left his body Mark was left to deal with the realization of what just happened.  
"I'm sorry..." Mark whispered looking at the floor in shame and chewing on his lip trying not to cry.  
Taeyong moved in front of him, offering him a smaller towel.  
"Here.. Clean yourself and you can shower when-"  
As if in cue, the door to the bathroom opened and Sicheng eyed the other's in slight confusion because of the awkward silence before his eyes stopped on Mark and widened.  
"Mark... I'm so so sorry! I didn't know it was that bad.." Sicheng said in a soft voice scratching the back of his neck.  
"It's okay... You couldn't have known.." Mark said shaking his head, a bit upset that he did insist it was urgent but apparentely the other didn't quite get the idea.  
Yet, he wasn't mad at him.. It wasn't really his fault.  
Mark should've used the bathroom before going to bed. And other's had their right to their peaceful morning routines.  
"Go get cleaned up... I'll mop the floor.." Taeyong said apologetically trying to make it a bit less awkward.  
As Mark finally lifted his eyes from the floor, he noticed Donghyuck going into their shared bedroom, probably trying to make it a bit more bearable for Mark.  
He also noticed Jaehyun slipping into his own bedroom with Yuta on toe, and he thanked whatever god, that he didn't have to look them in the eye for the next half an hour.  
Yeah.. Because he'd spent the next half an hour in the shower, trying to get himself back on his feet and over the humiliating accident.  
He quickly thanked Taeyong with a small smile and went into the bathroom to shower, leaving Taeyong to take care of his mess.

\---- BONUS ----

Yuta saw Jaehyun slipping inside his bedroom and quickly followed after him startling the other when he closed the door behind him.  
Jaehyun's cheeks flushed but Yuta couldn't see it due to the darkness of the room.  
Despite this he didn't bother turning on the light.  
"H-hyung?" Even if the other couldn't see his blush, his stuttering was pretty eminent "Do you need something?"  
Jaehyun asked hoping the other would be leaving soon.  
The dark smile on his bandmate's face though, told him otherwise.  
"I noticed how you were looking at him Jaehyun.." Yuta said the smirk still on his lips now moving towards Jaehyun who uncomfortably gulped down but didn't dare make a move to step back.  
"What do you mean?" The younger asked softly knowing exacly what the other meant but hoping he hadn't catched on what was happening.  
"Oh please Jae.. Maybe Mark and Taeyong were too distracted to notice.. But I did.." Yuta said his hand reaching down for the other's erection over the fabric of his pants.  
Jaehyun gasped loudly not sure how to react.  
Did the other think he was weird for getting turned on right now? And because of that?  
At first Jaehyun panicked thinking that he might think of him as disgusting and it might make things awkward between them, but then again, Yuta was still here and smirking at him.  
Jaehyun cleared his throat wanting to speak but no words came to his mind so Yuta interrupted him again.  
"So tell me..." Yuta asked darkly, sending a shiver down the other's spine "Was it just me or were you really enjoying watching Mark squirm desperately and then wetting himself?"  
He asked it so bluntly, Jaehyun thought he might have heard him wrong, but he had been clear.  
Still, Jaehyun wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it just yet.  
He himself had just realized it pretty recentely, and still lived in fear that someone might find out and think of him as disgusting.  
He hesitantely nodded his head at the other carefully watching his expression looking for any type of a negative reaction.  
Yet, all he got back was an even wider smirk, and Yuta's free hand reaching for his, and leading it to Yuta's own crotch.  
Yuta was definitely fully hard too, and that's when realization hit him and Jaehyun gasped again looking up at Yuta who only gave him a quick wink in reply.  
"Don't worry Jaehyun ah... Your secret's safe with me~" He said in a soft but dark voice as Jaehyun still looked at him with wide eyes.


	2. Lee Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing Jaehyun was into the same thing his him, Yuta decided it would be a good idea to join forces.  
> So he manages to convince Jaehyun to help him get their leader in a desperate situation.
> 
> OR the day Taeyong curses himself for having a soft spot for Yuta AND being way to shy to ask to use the bathroom outside.
> 
> W: [18+] Watersports/Omorashi AND Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will have multiple chapters but I will make it so that you can read them separately :)
> 
> Chapter 1: Mark  
> Chapter 2: Taeyong  
> Chapter 3: Mark+Taeyong (on progress)

"So tell me..." Yuta asked darkly, sending a shiver down the other's spine "Was it just me or were you really enjoying watching Mark squirm desperately and then wetting himself?"  
He asked it so bluntly, Jaehyun thought he might have heard him wrong, but he had been clear.  
Still, Jaehyun wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it just yet.  
He himself had just realized it pretty recentely, and still lived in fear that someone might find out and think of him as disgusting.  
He hesitantely nodded his head at the other carefully watching his expression looking for any type of a negative reaction.  
Yet, all he got back was an even wider smirk, and Yuta's free hand reaching for his, and leading it to Yuta's own crotch.  
Yuta was definitely fully hard too, and that's when realization hit him and Jaehyun gasped again looking up at Yuta who only gave him a quick wink in reply.  
"Don't worry Jaehyun ah... Your secret's safe with me~" He said in a soft but dark voice as Jaehyun still looked at him with wide eyes.  
Yuta finally let go of Jaehyun's crotch as well as his hand that quickly pulled back from Yuta's hard on.  
"Are you into... it too?" Jaehyun asked hesitantely not breaking the intense eye contact he shared with Yuta.  
Yuta did not reply with words simply raising his eyebrows with a side smirk as if asking him what he thought.  
Jaehyun let out a small relieved sigh as the other wouldn't make fun of him or tease him about it.  
For a few moments they just stood there looking at each other before Yuta crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.  
"How long have you known you like it?"  
Jaehyun blushed softly at Yuta's question shrugging his shoulders a little.  
"I don't know.. A few of months I guess.. Maybe three or four.." He said trying to get comfortable talking about it since the other seemed pretty much comfortable.  
Yuta hummed in reply giving him a nod before letting out a chuckle.  
"How lucky of you! I found out when I was 14.. It took me about a year and a half before I got to witness one of my friends being just slightly desperate and you already got the whole experience.." Yuta commented and Jaehyun didn't know what to say so he just waited for Yuta to speak again.  
Yuta noticed this and quickly walked over to Jaehyun's bed laying on it to get a bit more comfortable and maybe get the other to loosen up a bit too.  
"And so.. Have you ever experimented with it?"  
At this, Jaehyun simply offered him a confused expression and Yuta sighed pretending to roll his eyes and tapping the space next to him on the bed.  
"Come here.. Let hyung tell you more about our shared kink!" He said with a wink as Jaehyun hesitantely sat down next to Yuta, shivering slightly at the way Yuta called it.  
"So.. What I meant is.. Have you ever tried to purposedly make yourself or others desperate? Or even try to get you or them to wet themselves?"  
Jaehyun made a small 'oh' in understanding and shook his head his cheeks turning bright pink.  
"No.. How could I try to purposedly make someone else desperate?" He asked specially curious and wishing he did have a bit of control over it.  
Of course he wouldn't be too mean, but gosh it would be fun...  
Yuta smiled and threw his arm around Jaehyun.  
"For example, offering them various drinks throughout the day and making sure there are no bathrooms they could use nearby..." Yuta said with a wink as he sat up straight and turned to face his friend.  
"I've done it with some of you before... You guys don't even realize I was purposedely doing that... Remember when Doyoung got super desperate while coming home from a photoshoot? Yeah that was me.. The bathrooms were out of order and I continuously offered him water and he kept drinking!" Yuta said with a laugh as he remembered his bandmate squirming in the van before running up the stairs to the dorm wanting nothing more than a bathroom.  
"Have you ever tried it with me?" Jaehyun asked remembering two weeks ago, when Yuta invited him for a tour around the city and kept offering him packets of juice.  
Yuta softly nodded and Jaehyun knew they were talking about the same situation.  
Jaehyun didn't reply as Yuta leant his head back and foccused his eyes on the ceiling with a smile.  
"You know who'd look quite hot desperate and squirming as he tries not to wet himself?" Yuta asked a small glint in his eyes.  
Jaehyun's curiousity and the lust in Yuta's eyes picked up his interest.  
He also wanted to experiment with his new found kink and he carefully licked his lips as he started to get more comfortable talking about this with Yuta.  
"Who?" He asked in a soft voice wondering who the other was fantasizing about.  
"Taeyonggie~" Yuta said in a sing song tone turning the slightest to look at the other.  
"Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked a bit surprised that the other would think such things about their leader and yet, not willing to admit it, he himself fantasized about Taeyong quite often. But it never came to his mind to mix in Taeyong with this kink. Though Yuta was right. That would be extremely arousing.  
"Yeah! I mean... He always looks so composed and in control.. Imagine him starting to panic as he realizes there's no bathroom nearby and starting to wonder if he'd make it home.."  
"Shit.. You're right.."  
Jaehyun blushed a bit feeling his dick twitching inside his pants.  
The way Yuta was describing definitely made Jaehyun want to see Taeyong like that.  
"I know.. I've been fantasizing about this for a while now! Damn... Imagine his expression as he leaks and freaks out thinking he won't make it! Fuck.."  
Jaehyun's eyes were glinting too now and his jaw dropped a little as he watched Yuta reaching his hand down and palming his erection through his jeans.  
He let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes, his mind filling with thoughts of Taeyong.  
Jaehyun couldn't do anything but watch as Yuta skillfully undid his pants and slid his hand inside, slighlty pulling his member out and stroking it slowly.  
Jaehyun was a closeted bisexual and he had never met any guy who was into guys as well, nor had he ever revealed it to anyone that he liked guys, so this was a first for him.  
He bit back a few moans and turned to look at Jaehyun to see him quietly watching him with wide eyes.  
He couldn't hold back his smile.  
"Never jerked off with your friends?"  
Jaehyun stuttered a bit but ended up shaking his head.  
"Never been with another guy?" He asked as the other seemed to be a bit hesitant.  
Jaehyun again shook his head and Yuta's smile widened.  
His hand slowly moved from his cock to lead Jaehyun's to his member.  
Jaehyun bit his lip and hesitantely started to stroke the other's member. He had wanted to do something like this for a long time but never thought he'd actually get to do it, and specially not with one of his members, while all the others were just outside the door.  
Yuta undid the other's pants and reached inside, his hands also grabbing Jaehyun's dick, who let out a soft moan as Yuta squeezed him in his hand.  
"Yuta.." He whispered softly as he started to fasten his hand feeling his body heating up.  
He was already extremely hard when he got back to the room after the situation with Mark.  
The conversation about Taeyong and watching Yuta jerk himself off got him close enough that he wouldn't need much to come.  
As Yuta's hand picked up some speed and twisted around his head, teasing his slit with his thumb, Jaehyun shivered leaning his head back quickly working his hand on Yuta too, not wanting too come much earlier than the other.  
He let out loud moans his hips thrusting up against Yuta's hands and after a few moments he came all over Yuta's hand and his own shirt, moaning Yuta's name out loud and curling his toes.  
Yuta's eyes were foccused on Jaehyun's blissed expression and he bit his lip feeling himself nearing his orgasm as well.  
It only took him a few more seconds, and when Jaehyun looked at him with his half lidded eyes, he came all over the other's hand that squeezed his cock gently for more friction.  
They stayed there laying in Jaehyun's bed, a bit sweaty and panting. Trying to come down from their high and regain their breath.  
Jaehyun was blushing at the thought of what just happened, but there was a sense of achievment inside of him and he was happy.  
When they finally calmed down, Jaehyun reached for the drawer where he kept the tissues and handed some to Yuta.  
They quickly cleaned their hands and zipped their pants up before meeting each other's eyes.  
Yuta was the first one to break the silence.  
"So... That means I can count you in?" He asked giving Jaehyun his usual charming smile.  
Jaehyun tilted his head at Yuta in confusion.  
"In my 'Get Taeyong Desperate' plan? Will you help me?" Yuta said and Jaehyun let out a small 'oh' before smiling slightly.  
"Yeah.. Count me in..." He said firmly.  
Neither of them could wait for the moment they'd get to experience that.  
They were both sure that it would be a day none of them would forget, and they were very much looking forward to it.

\--//--

For the next few days, they tried to come up with a plan but it didn't seem to be working out as Taeyong was always very careful with his trips to the bathroom.  
It was only a week later though, when Taeyong woke them up letting them know they were late for their schedule.  
He let everyone know they only had an interview today and then they'd get the rest of the day free.  
Yuta gave Jaehyun a look before texting him.

'Let's do it today! Today will work!'

Jaehyun immediately knew what he meant when he read the text from Yuta.  
Taeyong ushered everyone to hurry, and Mark and Donghyuck were the first two to slip together into the bathroom.  
Unknowingly, those two were great help as they took a bit over 20 minutes in the shower which made them all even more late.  
All the other members entered and left the bathroom constantly with Yuta and Jaehyun paying careful attention to Taeyong and pulling him away everytime the bathroom was free and he moved towards it.  
As they all ate their breakfast, Taeyong's phone rang and he immediately got up from his place.

"Okay guys! We really need to go! The van has been outside for over 15 minutes now and manager hyung just called telling us to come out immediately!"  
He said with an alarmed expression making Yuta guess he had just gotten yelled at on the phone.  
The members grabbed their things and put their shoes on, quickly piling up into the van.  
Jaehyun sat next to Yuta leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
"He didn't use the bathroom right?"  
Yuta shook his head with a grin looking at the back of Taeyong's head, who was happily chatting with Sicheng and Doyoung.  
"Let's see how he does during the day.. We have an interview now and then we have the rest of the day to take him wherever we want!" Yuta said looking up at Jaehyun who started to wonder if Taeyong wouldn't ask to use the bathroom during the interview. But then again, it was Taeyong, he wouldn't dare interrupt one of their schedules for something like that.  
"And then?" He asked wanting to know if Yuta had a plan for what would happen after the interview or if he planned for the desperation to happen before they left.  
"Then.. If he isn't desperate yet.. I'll ask him to keep me company to go shopping and you will say you want to come with... and we'll see what happens then!" He said excitedly keeping his eyes on Jaehyun who kept glancing around scared that the other members might hear them.

\--//--

During the interview Jaehyun and Yuta kept their eyes on Taeyong most of the time, watching him carefully.  
For the most part he was acting normal and nothing seemed wrong about him. But by the end of the interview he had started silentely tapping his foot and moving his legs around a bit.  
It wasn't really noticable for someone who wasn't looking for it, but for Yuta and Jaehyun it was exacly what they were looking for.  
As soon as the interview ended and the MC said goodbye to them, they all started moving towards the exit, although Taeyong did excuse himself to use the bathroom. But as soon as he turned to make his way in, their manager informed them the van was already there waiting for them.  
Taeyong only shrugged probably thinking he could use it at home and followed the others. Mistake.  
As they were in the van Yuta quickly moved on with his plan.  
"Taeyonggie~ I need to go to get a few things at the outdoor market! Please come with me!" He said in his best 'pleading' tone.  
Taeyong turned to him with a tired expression.  
"Yuta.. We should probably get some rest! Let's go some other time.." He replied before leaning back against his seat.  
"No! Now that we have free time! We don't know when we'll get free time again.." He whined a bit hoping his friend would agree, which he did with a tired sigh.  
"Okay.. But make it quick okay?" He asked with a small smile that was typical of Taeyong.  
Doing things he didn't want to, just to please his members.  
Jaehyun even felt a bit guilty for doing this to him, who was always a great hyung and leader.  
He had been listening to the conversation leaning a bit against his window so he could get a good look at the two members sitting on the back.  
"I'll go too!" Jaehyun commented with a smile "There's a store there that seems cool! I've been wanting to go there for a while.." He added for the sake of sounding believable.  
There was really no store, but he figured he could either find one he liked and pretend or the desperation would happen before and he wouldn't actually have to make it up.

\--//--

They made a quick stop at their dorm to let out the rest of the members and change cars, having Taeyong drive them to the mall.  
He could have easily chosen the shopping mall which most of the time, Yuta actually prefered.  
Key point, shopping malls have available bathroom's.  
Yuta was paying close attention to Taeyong for any small sighs of desperation, signs which he would have missed if it weren't for the continuous quick taping of the others foot.  
So he was indeed more desperate than he was letting on.  
Yuta leant against the window on the passenger seat and messaged Jaehyun letting him know about the new info.  
As Jaehyun carefully turned to eye him with a twinkle in his eyes, Yuta only gave him a smirk and acted as if nothing happened.  
As they arrived, Yuta dragged Taeyong around the shops looking at shoes, shirts, jeans and even acessories.  
Taeyong was pacing back and forth everytime Yuta tried something on and Jaehyun was chewing on his bottom lip in small excitment as he watched the older.  
For the first time Jaehyun noticed Taeyong sneaking a hand into his crotch and discretely squeezing himself and his eyes quickly turned to Yuta who was looking back at him.  
He had noticed it too.  
"Okay.. I think we're done.. Let's just get some starbucks and then we can leave!" Yuta said pointing at the starbucks shop just beside him and immediately walking in.  
Taeyong let out a sigh that sounded half frustrated and half relieved, but went in after him, and Jaehyun was last to follow, his eyes glued to his leader.  
Yuta ordered for himself and turned to Taeyong who quickly shook his head.  
"No thanks... I don't want anything.." He said leaning against the counter as he waited, his legs crossed tightly.  
Jaehyun knew the other was being really soft about his desperation.  
If they hadn't been looking for it, and if they hadn't known better, it would easily go by unnoticed.  
Maybe he wasn't that desperate yet. Was the drive long enough to get him to the stage of desperation they wanted?  
Their drinks were quickly prepared and before Jaehyun knew Yuta was handing him his drink with a smile that looked perfectly normal to anyone else other than Jaehyun.  
They started walking towards the place where they had parked and Taeyong kept looking inside the cafes and restaurants for a bathroom, but they all knew he wasn't bold enough to walk in and ask to just use the bathroom.  
While they were walking to the car Yuta insisted in a few stops to take pictures, and Jaehyun wondered if Taeyong wouldn't catch on what they were doing, but Yuta was so natural on his actions that he didn't.  
"Okay but hurry so we can go home.." Taeyong said a bit disappointed and taking a seat on one of the empty benches.  
Jaehyun posed for the pictures with Yuta trying to hide his excitement.  
It was a long wait for Taeyong but a great one for the other two as he kept moving around and changing positions until Yuta deemed it enough and they continued for the parking lot.  
This time Jaehyun took the middle seat in the back and Yuta, once again, took the passenger seat next to Taeyong, as the other hurriedly climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, wasting no time in getting out of the park.

\--//--

As they were in the car Taeyong seemed to finally feel comfortable enough to showcase his desperation slightly, his legs moving a bit against each other.  
Jaehyun was leaning forward in his seat trying to keep up a conversation with the leader so he had a reason to be sitting that way and looking at him.  
Although looking a bit embarassed, Taeyong still slid his hand between his legs to give his crotch a squeeze.  
Jaehyun could feel himself blushing as his pants tightened a bit and he faced Yuta just in time to see his eyes filling with lust.  
Taeyong let out a frustrated sigh and speed up slightly realizing the cars in front of them were slowing instead.  
He started to slightly panic inside his head, his heart beating a bit faster. This was precisely the last thing Taeyong needed right now, his bladder feeling so full his abdomen actually hurt.  
It wasn't quite heavy traffic but it was still enough to get Taeyong to slightly freak out in his head.  
"Oh my god..." He whispered as he slid a bit further down on the seat, pressing his tights together.  
For the next 20 minutes the leader tried his best to keep up a conversation with the other two, going from full on talking, to smaller sentences, to one word replies or humming, then small nods and eventually stopped replying and simply turned forward and focused on driving, while biting down hard on his bottom lip.  
Yuta and Jaehyun looked at each other feeling a bit worried for the other, but the small twinke in their eyes told the other they couldn't help but enjoy it as well.  
They decided to give their leader some peaceful time hoping he wouldn't hurry just yet. Their fun was just starting.  
After a good 10 to 15 minutes Jaehyun took the lead leaning forward on his seat once again.  
"Taeyong hyung!" He said in his cheerful voice his eyes immediately lowering to Taeyong's hand that was holding onto his own crotch forcefully.  
"What?" The other said and Jaehyun could tell how much his desperation had worsened just in the tone he used to reply.  
"Ah... Is something wrong?" He ended up asking instead not even remembering what he was going to say.  
Yuta took the chance to look as well feigning worry, but geniunely curious as to what the other would say.  
Taeyong actually admitting to his desperation out loud would be extremely arousing, and Yuta could feel his member twitching at just the thought and the way the other looked at him while chewing on his bottom lip.  
"It's nothing.. I just need to piss really badly.." He ended up letting out his face flushing red as he continued to face forward and away from them, keeping his eyes on the road.  
Yuta inhaled sharply as he felt himself hardening, now wanting to go all the way and see their leader loose control right there in the car.  
As Yuta looked at Jaehyun, the other seemed mesmerized, his eyes fixated on Taeyong's legs as they moved around.  
Yuta licked his lips and also reached his hand down to squeeze his semi hard member, biting down on his lip as to not let out a sound.  
Taeyong's desperation was increasing way faster then the car was moving and after only a few minutes their leader already had one of his hand strongly wrapped arouns his shaft inside of his jeans in a tight hold, not even caring that the others could still see him, and that by now he only had one hand at the wheel.  
It was dangerous to drive like this, but he had no other choice at the moment.  
"Oh my god.. This freaking hurts.." Taeyong let out, pulling his body slightly back up on the seat, his legs now at a full stop, thights pressed hard against each other having a hard time driving.  
His eyes came up to meet with Yuta's that were giving him a sympathetic look.  
"I've never had to piss this bad before.. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to hold it all the way to the dorm.." Their leader admitted feeling a bit defeated as they were still stuck in traffic and he was very much aware that he wouldn't last much longer.  
Jaehyun gave him a small smile through the review mirror, reaching his hand to pat the oldest's shoulder.  
"Don't worry hyung... We're almost there.. Just a few more minutes after we're past the traffic!" He said trying to sound optimistic for the other.  
Taeyong simply let out a sigh pressing on the brake again as they came to a stop.  
He knew that was supposed to be a positive thing, but to Taeyong that sounded anything but positive.  
It only took him two more minutes for Taeyong to realize how much this was affecting him.  
Putting so much pressure on his legs caused him to press too hard on the brake and the car behind him almost hit him, earning him a honk from said car.  
"Careful Taeyong.." Yuta said, his hand holding tightly onto the car door because of the sudden stop.  
He was dead serious, but not because of the almost car accident. His expression looked a bit dark as his pants were too tight now, his member almost fully hard inside them.  
The situation startled Taeyong enough for him to leak a bit into his underwear, his eyes going wide and his hand pressing to his crotch even harder.  
"Shit.." He said looking down at his jeans to check wether it was noticable. To his relief it wasn't.  
But the small action didn't go by unnoticed to the other two, who immediately looked at each other.  
Yuta realized Jaehyun was just as turned on as he was, if not more.  
Yuta by now was damn sure Taeyong wouldn't make it. The traffic wasn't clearing up and Taeyong was clearly at the last stage of desperation.  
Taeyong sucked in a deep breath as a few more spurts made it out of his member.  
It still wasn't enough to leave a spot on his jeans, but he could feel his underwear getting damp, and it wasn't helping his situation at all.  
For a moment he considered letting a small leak out just to relieve some of the pressure and maybe having a chance of making it home, but he immediately put it out. There was no way he would be able to stop it if he tried to let even the tiniest bit out now.  
So he kept his hand squeezing his dick and hoping it would be enough to get home.  
With a few more small leaks Taeyong finally saw the end of the line of cars and felt a bit relieved.  
The excitement he felt when his car was finally out of traffic was enough to distract him for a second and he let his muscles loosen up just the slightest, but that was enough for a bigger spurt to make it out and now leave a small spot at the front of his jeans.  
"Fuck.. I'm gonna piss myself..." He said his voice cracking slightly at the effort. He could feel tears burning his eyes as the desperation was becoming too much.  
"Taeyong it's okay..." Yuta said in a small voice trying to make eye contact with the other but Taeyong wouldn't look at him.  
"How is it okay Yuta? We've still got about five minutes before we reach the dorm building... After that I still need to park the damn car and wait for the elevator that with my luck will probably be at the last floor, and then wait all the while inside the elevator.." As he said it out loud Taeyong realized just how impossible it all seemed and his body seemed to agree as another spurt made it out, this time taking a total of five seconds for him to stop it.  
"There's no way I'll make it..." He said keeping his eyes on the road not wanting to look down and see the much bigger spot at his jean's crotch.  
As Taeyong seemed way too focused on the road Yuta took the time to let his eyes linger at the darkening spot on Taeyong's pants.  
"Then just let go.."  
Jaehyun, who was also leaning forward against Yuta's seat to get a better look, almost chocked when he heard Yuta's straight forward words.  
"What?" Taeyong's reply was much softer and shy than Jaehyun expected it to be.  
He was expecting the leader to freak out and immediately tell them 'hell no', but he actually seemed to be considering it.  
Yuta lifted his eyes to look at Taeyong's that were finally looking at him.  
"We already know you're not going to make it... What good is it to keep holding back and hurting yourself? Just let go hyung... It's okay..." Yuta seemed so luring that it made Jaehyun wonder how many times he imagined this in his head. Did he have a reply prepared for any type of reaction he might have gotten from Taeyong?  
As none of the other two could see him from the front of the car, Jaehyun unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside his underwear, wrapping it around his member and giving it a small tentative stroke.  
Taeyong was chewing down on his bottom lip as if trying to make a decision before quickly giving Yuta an urgent look.  
"Fuck... I'm going.."  
Taeyong's voice cracked again and Jaehyun couldn't hold back the small moan that left his lips as he continued to give his member slow strokes. Thankfully Taeyong seemed way too distracted with the now constant leaking to even notice it.  
Yuta looked down at Taeyong's crotch and saw the patch widening, reaching his hand down.  
Taeyong was having a hard time focusing on both his bladder and the road, but obviously the road was his priority as he couldn't risk their safety.  
As another hand touched his damp crotch Taeyong jumped on his seat in shock letting out a big spurt that ended up slightly wetting Yuta's hands.  
"Yuta! What are you doing?" Taeyong's voice was higher than usual as he tried to squirm away from the other. Though he wasn't able to go far as he was still inside a car and driving.  
"Helping.." Yuta replied as his fingers slowly pretended to struggle with Taeyong's pants.  
"Don't undress me!" The leader complained taking his hand away from his leaking member for a second to try and push Yuta's hand away. That only resulted in a stronger stream forcing it's way out of him as there was now, no pressure on his dick to help him holding it in.  
The stream was now much more steady and his hand quickly moved back to try and stop it but to no use.  
"Shit.. shit, shit.." Taeyong chanted desperately as his eyes urgently looked around. He ended up giving up and pulling over onto the side of the driveway.  
As the car finally stopped he pushed both his hands on his crotch and inside his underwear, pressing all his muscles to try and hold back what he still could, but there was really no use.  
Jaehyun was enjoying it so much, now fully stroking his dick and biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. His hips were even buking up to meet his strokes as the scene displayed in front of him.  
Taeyong looked so hot like this, and Yuta's small interventions made it all the more exciting.  
Yuta looked up at Taeyong and his free hand pulled on the other's chin to make him look up at him, and as the leader finally did, that was enough to have him relaxing.  
Yuta's fingers lightly pressed on his bladder as he gave him an encoraging look, before leaning slightly forward to press his lips against Taeyong's.  
Jaehyun's jaw dropped slightly as he watched the two of them kiss hotly, Yuta's hand moving from the other's bladder to Taeyong's crotch once again giving it a small squeeze.  
With a sigh, the oldest allowed his body to relax, letting out a loud moan and leaning his head back against the car seat.  
Yuta finally undid Taeyong's jeans but let them on. The leader didn't even move anymore. Through the unzipped jeans both Yuta and Jaehyun could clearly see the small stream leaving Taeyong's slit through his, now dark, blue underwear and soaking into the fabric.  
It was the hottest sigh Jaehyun had ever witnessed and it had him coming in his underwear sooner than he expected.  
He bit down on his arm but still a loud groan could be heard from him as he leant his head against the seat in front of him.  
Taeyong slightly turned his half open eyes to look at him with a confused expression.  
"Oh gosh.. I have no idea where to even keep my eyes at.." Yuta admited out loud, and although a part of Jaehyun was still screaming at himself and Yuta for being so obvious, most of him was too immersed in the moment and his climax. Besides it was too late to even worry about that now.  
It took Taeyong over a minute and a half to finally finish and another 30 seconds to fully recover his consciousness.  
He had just pissed himself at the driver's seat of his car, that was pulled over on the side of the road just a few meters from his dorm building. Not to mention his two younger members watching him with lust filled eyes.  
He could only thank every possible god that he had dark windows and no one else could see inside the car, or else he'd be screwed.  
He finally turned to his side, his eyes stopping at Yuta first, the tent on his pants as obvious as the flush on his cheeks and neck.  
Jaehyun's fast breathing then caught his attention, and as he turned to look at the younger he still had his hand inside the front of his pants and his face hidden against the crook of his left arm.  
"Guys... seriously... what is going on?" Taeyong asked finally noticing the small details he was too desperate to notice before.  
Yuta wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it a secret anymore. And even if he did, how in hell would he even begin to explain such situation?  
"Well... you looked kinda hot just now.." He ended up saying. It wasn't the full truth but a big part of it.  
Taeyong felt his ears burning and he knew his cheeks were turning darker as well.  
That reply didn't help his situation at all. The look on Jaehyun's face as he now turned to face him was making him feel a bit hot. And the way Yuta's eyes were looking at his crotch was definitely not helping either, as he felt his own cock twitch.  
The bulge in Yuta's pants brought him some nice memories and Taeyong licked his lips as he shared a look with Yuta.  
Yuta had always been extremely 'weird' when it came to sex, and Taeyong was sure this could definitely be one of those moments.  
"Did you plan this?" He managed to ask in a tone that sounded a bit accusing.  
He would have completely forgotten about Jaehyun in the back seat if it hadn't been for his breathing still coming in slow pants.  
"What if I did?" Yuta challenged bitting his bottom lip, one of his hands reaching for Taeyong's wet crotch.  
Through the older's eyes Yuta could tell Taeyong wasn't mad and was quickly going from embarassed to aroused, so if he played his cards well, he could get much more than he bargained for.  
"Of course you did.." Taeyong said rolling his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat once again, not making a move to push Yuta's hand away.  
Jaehyun was a bit confused and utterly shocked by now. For some reason, the leader didn't seem the least bit surprised or disgusted.  
And not only that... but he seemed to be going along with it. Of course, not to mention the more-than-willing and definitely-not-a-first kiss between the other two earlier.  
Taeyong seemed to be deep in thought for a while before turning to look at Jaehyun.  
"How did he drag you into this?" He asked, allowing his eyes to travel down to Jaehyun's crotch where his jeans were now tainted by a small spot of semen.  
Jaehyun felt a bit self conscious about it and he shifted in his seat a little.  
The leader unconsciously licked his lips again and raised his eyes to meet Jaehyun's stunned expression before letting out a small moan when Yuta's hand started stroking his member.  
"Oh come on Taeyongie~ I didn't drag him into this... He simply also happened to think you'd look pretty hot, trying to keep your controlled facade while trying desperately not to wet yourself..." Yuta's words made Taeyong flinch slightly as he finally reached down to pull Yuta's hand away from his crotch.  
"Kinky bastard.." Taeyong muttered with a small smirk, as he took a deep breath and restarted the car, giving Jaehyun a lust filled look through the reviewr mirror.  
"I wouldn't be as much fun if I wasn't..." Yuta replied as Taeyong started the car and drove the last few meters to their dorm, going towards the back of the building instead.  
It wasn't a long drive but after all they had put him through, Taeyong felt sneaky, so as he drove through the small path, his hand moved towards Yuta's crotch and started undoing his jeans, before sliding inside the other's underwear and wrapping around his shaft.  
"Ah fuck..." Yuta leant back comfortably against the seat closing his eyes.  
It wasn't long before Taeyong parked the car and turned to face Yuta, before looking back at Jaehyun with a slightly wondering expression.  
Yuta seemed to know him well enough as he quickly answered his question.  
"He'll be okay! Just hurry up.." Yuta teased a bit impatiently as his fingers intertwined in Taeyong's hair pushing his face down.  
Jaehyun licked his lips and gave Taeyong a reassuring nod as he watched the display in front of him with wide curious eyes.  
Taeyong finally turned on his, still wet but now cold seat, and slid Yuta's hard dick out of his briefs.  
It didn't take him long before he skillfully took most of Yuta's member inside his mouth and started to bob his head up and down.  
It looked so comfortable and so easy that it made Jaehyun wonder how many times they had done it before.  
Because Jaehyun was now sure they had definitely done it before.  
Taeyong could tell Yuta was close from the way his cock swelled in his mouth and his hand slightly pulled at his hair.  
As he pulled all the way out, he teased the other's tip with his tongue before entirely taking him again, this time deepthroating him.  
As Taeyong swallowed around Yuta's dick, the youngest of the three felt himself grow hard once again.  
He had never been with another guy before Yuta, in his room, but he was well aware of his interest in men. He was simply never brave enough to act on it, in fear of being judged.  
He was sure he wanted to try it again and go further, and watching this scene simply made his urges grow, but at the moment he could do nothing more than stare in amazement at the way his leader willingly sucked on one of their bestfriend's cock.  
As Yuta's face contorted in pleasure, he whispered an almost silent 'Taeyong' that the older would have missed if it weren't for the slight pull on his hair as Yuta came in Taeyong's mouth.  
Taeyong bobbed his head a few more times to slightly clean the other before pulling away with a pop, tucking Yuta back in his pants.  
"Okay... Let's go home now.. We still have a few things to take care of..." Taeyong said now turning to Jaehyun. The lust was there, in his eyes again, and Jaehyun was a bit glad to be at the recieving end of it.  
As Taeyong stepped out of the car with his jacket around his waist and grabbing a few of Yuta's shopping bags, he thanked every god that there wasn't anyone around and didn't waste any time in making a run towards the back entrance of the building, not forgetting to throw his car key at Yuta for him to lock it.  
With Taeyong out of sigh Yuta leant back towards Jaehyun to whisper in his ear.  
"If you're up to it, he's so gonna want you when we get home.. So be ready!" He warned before giving him wink and also stepping out of the car.  
Jaehyun was blushing hard, but that didn't stop the excited smile that made it's way to his lips.  
That sounded promising. Despite the small nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach, he trusted both Yuta and his leader very much. And that's what got him out of the car, and inside the building before Yuta could even manage to lock the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how the ending came out but what can I do.... :c I hope at least you guys enjoyed the rest ^^;
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story? Lemme know what you think! I wanna know if people are actually reading this and curious for the next chapters or if there's not really many people reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I havent forgotten my requests okay??? These have been on progress for a while and I finished them about two three weeks ago but have been to lazy to post! I wanted to finish the ones I had a muse for first so that I wouldnt loose my inspiration for this!!
> 
> Yano on the way! BTS Jimin on the way and Mark Tuan on the way!  
> *i also had a Moonbyul X Solar one but I cant seem to find it ;-; but if I do I'll post it*


End file.
